Robin Brings the Thunder
by Excalibur74
Summary: "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more... There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us." - Robin
1. The Final Battle

**Just to provide some background, ever played FE: Awakening on 3DS? Chapter 1 of my story starts off with the Finale so if you don't want spoilers, then go read other chapters, if I make any...**

 **Robin is in fact male. Don't get any funny ideas, you sick dastards!**

 **Perverts: *sigh***

 **Yeah, I'm sorry. I feel your pain. Anyways, to anyone who somehow found this story, enjoy.**

 _We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more... There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like... invisible ties, connecting us._

How foolish I must have sounded, for even this great battle to the death was inevitable. How could have this even happen? Me, a once helpless man riddled with dementia found in the middle of the prairies, now the Head Tactician of an elite army full of Shepherds ready to die at the hands of... well... myself. Curse the Gods! Curse my friends for supporting me! And most of all, curse me...

"Are you ready, Robin?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Chrom. Let's finish this!"

As ready as anyone can be to commit suicide, in a less literal sense. Standing on the Fell Dragon, Grima, it's all I could do to save this dimension from any further confliction. It was a little less than unpleasant on this flying death machine.

The sky around me was a bright dusk, fumy red, clouded with the scent of dead flesh from the Risen, and a lowly farmboy. Looking at you, Donny Boy! You OP dastard! Should've let you died at the hand of Roddick ages ago.

Nevertheless, balancing myself on Grima's dark, tinted-red back was nearly impossible. With its staggering at every twist and turn, how could I? Forced to be on all fours, I notice something. Other than the sound of Grima flapping his overgrown, scaly wings, and the gust of wind in my snow white hair, it was dead quiet. I could hear naught but my heart beating, the pound that meant the difference between my survival and an everlasting peace.

I always pictured a full-scale war to be a deafening showdown between two companies. Maybe real wars don't need sound? Just the noises of our metals clashing, and our outrageous amount of anger seething through our blades.

If I had any regrets until now, it would be dying without a true love. Unfortunately, no one caught my interests...

Chrom would kill me if I married Lissa, or Lucina in that matter.

Sully is way too intimidating.

Maribelle is one stuck-up son of a b-

Marrying Panne would be beastiality.

Cordelia is in love with Chrom, and only Chrom. Give someone else a chance!

Nowi's practically 8 years old.

Say'ri cries every night about her dead brother.

Tiki is too depressed to marry anyone, knowing they'll die long before she does.

Tharja is a little bit too... well... colorful.

Anna should've just married Gaius! A merchant and a thief married to each other? Absolutely perfect, but NO. She only wanted to marry me, the man about to kill himself.

Don't even get me started about the rest of them.

Guess I shouldn't be so harsh. They _are_ all risking their lives to help me commit suicide. They're so sweet.

My strategy to rush my clone onto Grima's neck and to have all of the rotten, howling Risen occupied by the rest of the Shepherds was about to initiate; to defeat Grima once and for all would give my life a purpose, ridding this world from the Fell Dragon the great Marth defeated millennia ago. With the same exalted Falchion he used in Chrom's hand, we actually had a chance.

Until Grima does the cheekiest of all things imaginable. He didn't let our army move first. Until now, every enemy has graced us Shepherds with the hospitality of first move, what good people they were. This was different. Grima was truly a deadly force to be reckoned with.

With his first move, he shoots a wave of a dusk, purple wave of magic on the whole of our army.

"Hrrngh!" Chrom huffed in extreme pain "...Wh-what... What manner of magic..."

With this, we are all fairly weakened. In our great distraught, my doppelganger, Grima, began mouthing words of dis-encouragement.

"And so it ends, Robin. See how frail these human bonds of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? "

"We're not dead yet!" I struggle to voice.

"Details, details" Grima sighed with a bored expression, shifting to a conniving smirk. "It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends..."

Grima then pops the question "Become one with me..."

The whole of the army is in hysterics. Not letting Grima, finish, they thought he was proposing... to himself, me. A collective giggle seems to commence, except for Sully. She falls off her horse, with both hands crossed around her torso, rolling around laughing. Which was louder, her laugh or her armor clattering on the ground...?

"So say they did get married, would that be considered masturbation or homosexuality?" A random Shepherd asks in the crowd.

The atmosphere is brought to a complete pause.

"..."

Murmurs fill the horde of Shepherds, as I try to remind them why we're here.

"I meant become one with me, and we shall spare the Shepherds' lives... You sick minded kids, I have even more reason to kill you all!"

Oh, that's what he meant. To be back on track, however...

"Anyways... Will you save these worms? Will you JOIN ME and become a GOD?!"

It's my choice, the future of the world and my friends resting on my palms. Choose to submit to Grima's terrifying power, and he'll save my friends, or allow him to end us all. A jolt of doubt courses through my spine. I'll challenge my fate!

"Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!"

"...Well, of COURSE I would." Grima bluntly points out. "I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!"

Without further ado, Grima quickly finishes me off with a shock of dark magic.

So dark... A sea of black nothingness... I'm usually three steps ahead, but now I'm in a stump. No cards left to play... Is this... death? I was expecting death, but not like this! How could I die so easily... I'm just so... weak.

Grima won. I can't hear, see or feel anything.

Absolutely nothing...

* * *

"Yo- ha- fi- back! -ghting!"

Huh...? In this dark abyss, how am I able to hear anything? I can still barely make out a few words, just a few...

"Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"

C-Chrom? How? Chrom! Chrom, I can... I can hear you!

"Get up, Robin! No one goes down without my say so..." Demands the irritated Tharja.

Just a bit creepy, but I can hear them... I hear my friends! No way in hell will I let Grima overcome me!

"Your bond with us is stronger than even the Fell Dragon's might!" Chrom yells passionately. "Come on!".

I respond. "Chrom... I'm coming! Let's do this."

With Naga's healing, I can finally put this strife to a close, I'd have to end my life. Looking back at it, maybe not the most charming way to fight a war but the only way. Let the battle commence!

Right away, Chrom and I blitz at the speed of light, like the world depended on it... because it did. The other Shepherds were taking on the seemingly endless waves of Risen, giving us the time we need to finish off Grima for good.

Rushing up my devilish doppelganger got me thinking, what is heaven like? Would I be blessed enough to be seated next to the all powerful Naga, or be damned with the very same calamity as Grima...? With the conflict at hand, I had no time to think about this now. With the rate things are now, I'd know soon enough.

There it was, essentially a mirror right in front of me, trying to destroy his last threat, the Shepherds. NO, Grima and I are nothing alike. His eyes are filled with dangerous motives, and a blood-lust to serve his power-hungry self. All he saw in front of him were two opposing fleas threatening his destructive future. We couldn't possibly co-exist in the same dimension, time to finish this!

I charge up Thoron as soon as Chrom strikes Grima with an unbridled passion. Careful not to fall off of Grima's body, we steady our pace.

Grima blasts a purple fireball at both of us, not thinking that our dodge meant a direct blow to his back. The fire only inches away, I finish charging Thoron. Without a moment's notice, Chrom boldly grabs me and runs out of the line of fire, saving him and I in the process.

Chrom Releasing me onto Grima's back allows me to unleash my...

"THORON!" A sharp ray of light pierces Grima's body, leaving him utterly defenseless.

"...NNGH...AAAAUGHHH..." He screeches in a distasteful manner.

"Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it."

This is it. I can either allow Chrom to dash towards my doppelganger, to land the finishing blow. Meaning, our ancestors 1000 years from now will have to handle this great ordeal all over again, or...

"...Robin?! Wait, what- stop charging Thoron!"

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same, Grima. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

"YOU WOULD NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I- we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

"Please, NOOOOO!"

"Checkmate..." Thank you, Chrom... For... For everything. Tell the others, my last thoughts were of them. May we meet again, in a better life.

"THORON!"

"Robin, no! Ah Gods, no!"

* * *

It's dead quiet, again. Guess that's it. Was all of that just a dream? Where am I now? Is this... heaven? At least the rotten smell of the Risen is gone. It's now of... *sniff sniff*... chocolate and... *sniff sniff* gunpowder!?

 _BANG!_

 **Author's notes, YEAH:**

 **Cliffhanger... Sorry.**

 **So this is actually my first story!**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this, feel free to criticize. I'm only expecting one person to read this anyways... which would be myself. Sad, right? YUP. I can get a view for reading this on my own account, right?**

 **If I do get a review or favorite, it's either me making a fake account saying how good my story is OR it's a real person... which would make me extremely happy.**

 **Have fun with this and yup, that's it. Hopefully, I'll make a chapter 2 for myself to enjoy reading over... and over... and over again 0.0**

 **Oh, and all reviews are appreciated.**

 **I can handle criticism, honestly :D**

 **Viewer: This piece of crap wasted approximately 7:21 minutes of my time. Stop making stories!**

 ***Cry cry wimper weep weep***

 **Honestly ;) Tears of joy for actually getting feedback...**


	2. Accepting Death

"Come on, we have to do SOMETHING. He's just sleeping there."

"What do you propose we do?"

"OH, I know, I know! Let's prank him."

"Uh, how?"

"Hehehe, you'll see."

* * *

Wh-where am I? I seem to be in the middle of a field, how odd. The air is a cold, moist variant. Looks like it's raining, heavily I might add. Wish I had an umbrella. Instead, I take my used up Arcfire Tome to protect myself from the hindering liquid. Using fire to shield myself from water... ironic.

I check my surroundings. A habit I gained from my experience of being a Head Tactician. The field I'm standing in has a wavy, plush feel to it. Not too far in the distance is the background occupied by a somewhat shady forest. Not only that, but this area seems a little strange. Almost familiar, even. Wait, where am I again?

Yes, I know! It's the place where Chrom, Lissa, and I first met. Oh, the nostalgia. That reminds, where are my friends, anyways? I take another good look of my surroundings and find what seems to be a group of people huddling over a hill.

I run up the hill to see what's going on. Looks like they're all having a little party. The atmosphere seems kind of dull and murky, though. Nevertheless, this is a party with a... _different_ theme. Everyone seems to be wearing a darker line of clothing, exceptionally formal as well. Suits and ties for the men. Frilled dresses for the ladies.

I'm also curious as to why about everyone on this hill excluding me has the same sorry expression on their face. What happened?

The rain seemed to have stopped, only leading into an incredibly dense fog. Where's a torch when you need one? At least I can take this Arcfire Tome off my head, I looked liked a silly dastard with it on, anyways.

*Squints* Wait a blasting moment, these people... are my friends! There's Frederick picking up rocks on the road. Wouldn't want his master, Chrom, to accidentally step on one, he always was a weird fellow. Oh, and over there is Tharja! She's sketching what seems to be a transmutation circle on the ground, and holding a rabbit by its ears. I've read about that in a book a few years back. Apparently, by using the laws of equivalent exchange, it's possible to bring someone back to life, but only by sacrificing another. Guess that's what the rabbit's for, but who or what is she trying to revive?

Chrom walks up to the front of the crowd, clearing his throat to gain attention, breaking the silence with but a few words.

"Today, we mourn for the loss of a great ally, a man among men, selfless enough to grant all of us and Plegia peace to last the ages. A man I am proud to call my best friend. May you rest in peace, Robin..."

Lissa quickly finds her palms covering her face. Is she... crying? Maribelle wraps her arm around Lissa's shoulders, uttering words of assurance. Why would anyone need to mourn for me?

"Guys, I'm right here."

No response is given in return.

"Hello?! Do you not notice me? I'm over here. Look, it's me Robin. The Head Tactician of the Shepherds... Guys?..."

I wave my arms in frustration hoping to catch someone's attention, why are they all ignoring me, it's almost as if I'm dead... It's almost as if I'm dead... _I'm... dead_...

I-I remember now... I died after ridding our world of Grima. The event must've been so traumatic, my psyche probably suppressed this horrid memory. So that must mean... this isn't a little party on top of a hill. This... this is a funeral... for me...

...

This doesn't make any sense. Why am I seeing this vision? What's going on? What do I do? Where do I go? And most of all, why do I still exist?! Does that mean... Grima's still out there, too?!

And why do I feel so *yawn*... sleepy... Guess I could close my eyes for a bit and rest on this plush... soft... grass...

* * *

"Master Hand definitely won't be happy with us. Toonie, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm more sure than a map-drawing fish who always calls you small fry... I'm not a small fry, you darn fishmen! I'm the brave and powerful Toon Link! I defeated a Giant Scorpion before. Bow down to me, who's the short one now?! AHHAHAHAHA"

"Uh… you okay there, Toonie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just *sniff* no one believes me when I say I defeated all of these scary monsters. It just... *sniff* Whaaa!"

"Shh it's ok, Toonie. Stop crying, I believe you."

"And I-I beat a big puppet, and *sniff* a-and a masked chicken.. and uh, a fat ghost... I-I even managed to pass the test of courage using only arrows and bombs… I-I'm the all powerful Toon Link!... Thanks for believing me… Villager…"

"(There you go, Toonie)"

"Know what? Villa, go _borrow_ some cake from Peach, it'll be perfect for a snack while we watch this guy squeal. In the mean time, I'll set up my little... welcoming gift."

"If you say so... Wait, what're you doing again?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. I'm going to buy a bunch of bombs from beetle at the lounge, I'll set them off beside this newcomer, and BOOM! I may have to spend all my Rupees from cutting grass and throwing pots, but it'll be well worth... definitely."

"Ok, I'm gonna go get that cake. Try not to explode 'em while I'm gone."

* * *

It's dead quiet, again. Guess that's it. Was all of that just a dream? Where am I now? Is this... heaven? At least the rotten smell of the Risen is gone. It's now of... *sniff sniff*... chocolate and... *sniff sniff* gunpowder!?

BANG!

"Nh...gnnkh...nnrrrrgh...! BWARGH! Wha-?! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!"

Ugh, what was that noise!? It was gut-wrenchingly loud. Not as loud as Sully's snoring, I can manage...

Where am I this time? Argh, I place my palm on my head to somehow lessen the pain of this dreaded headache. At least this bed I'm laying on is quite comfortable… wait, wasn't I just outside resting on top of grass?

"Hee hee hee hee hee! AAAAH ha ha ha ha!"

I spin my head to the source of that screeching laughter. I see two tots laughing uncontrollably in the corner. One looks like a blonde, green-clothed elf. The other looks like some sort of villager shivering in the corner… wonder what that's about... Just on the corner of their lips seems to be residue of dessert. That explains the smell of chocolate...

I take a good look around. The whole of the furniture in this room is covered in a dusty substance, soot? Unfortunately, so am I. And some oddly bright orange, cloudy gas filling the air. Almost seems like a cartoon! Amazing, is this some new type of Tome?! I've studied and mastered about every Tome that exist with the exception of Nosferatu, but what is this? Amazing.

Completely forgetting about my situation, I take my leave from my resting place, onwards to the children. With my first step, both of them gasp. My second step entails them wincing in fear. My third step leaves them sweating quite harshly. My last step places me right in front of them, now they're practically wetting their pants.

"Hey, you there."

The green child corrects his posture, standing just like a Plegian soldier ready for war. With his hand saluted over his head, he answers.

"Y-YESSIR! I promise I won't do it again, please don't tell Master, I seriously can't handle not eating chocolate for a whole week again!... SIR!"

Wonder what he's talking about, nevertheless…

"This tangerine colored fume, coupled with it's cartoony style and the smell of enriched gunpowder. What type of Tome is this? What does it accomplish, and where can I read more about it?"

"S-sir! I haven't use whatever you call a Tome! I used my state of the art 'Toon Bombs'! Please don't tell Master Hand, sir!"

His answer is more than puzzling enough. I've read hundreds of books about weapons from today's standards and ones used over 1000 years ago, never have I heard of Toon Bombs. I must learn more, but this still doesn't make sense. How does he not know what a Tome is? I mean, he's practically 6 years old now…

"I'M 12, YOU BIG MEANIE!" The green elf yells in frustration.

I was thinking out-loud again, wasn't I. Curse my habits!

"What's with all of the ruckus?"

"Master!" The elf and villager screech out of happiness, as a smile claims their expressions.

Moments later, a freakishly large, floating hand wearing a white glove makes an appearance. Both kids latch onto his fingers, greeting it with a warm hug.

With my jaw wide open, and eyes not taking a single blink, I stare. Am I the only one weirded out by this? Not only are these children completely welcoming of this abomination of nature, it can talk, too!

Now it's floating towards me. Oh Naga, protect my soul.

"Hello there. You must be the Head Tactician of the Shepherds, Robin."

I heed no voiced response until I ready my Bronze Sword and Thoron tome, bracing for a potential battle for reassurance.

"Who... no, what are you?! And how in Naga's name do you know who I am!?"

Out of seemingly nowhere, a woman dressed in an eye catching bright pink dress roars violently toward us.

"Villager! Toon Link! I know it was you two who stole my chocolate! Just wait until I catch you!"

Almost simultaneously, both children shriek "AHH, PEACH!"

Villager, Toon Link, and Peach? Guess those are their names... I take a second glance, featuring two scared kids running from an angry woman.

The situation leaves just me in a battle stance, facing an unnatural being. With its arms, er, pinky and thumb crossed over his palm, it starts speaking again, completely ignoring what had just transpired.

"Before that, let me clean this room up a bit."

With one flick, this hand larger than the size of my body manages to clean this room to pristine condition. All of the gunpowder is gone, that strange orange fume... it's perfect. What kind of sorcery...

"Now now, what's with all of the hostility? Relax."

Its second flick entails all of my weapons disappearing, and a chair appearing behind me, just begging for me to sit. I take my seat doubting this being has any evil intents... for now. If he had any, I don't think I'd be alive right now... or at least it'd make me even more dead than I already am.

"I'll ask again. What are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"Hmm... I'm just your average, talking hand is all. Of course, with a dab of knowledge of magic. As for how I know you? Well, I know everything, how else?"

This hand is modest, to say the least. I wonder...

"Are you... a God? Is this heaven?"

"Yes, I am a God. As for where we are, I guess you could call it a heaven, but a very secluded one at best."

"Secluded, how so?"

"Oh, for one, only the best of the best from each Universe can join."

...

"I imagine you're quite confused. Essentially, this 'heaven' is called Super Smash Bros., warriors from many different universes battle-"

Another hand, identical to this one, slowly floats it's way into our conversation. Demonically, it yells...

"BATTLE TO THE DEATH, THAT IS! AHHAHAHAHA,"

"Don't mind him, all of you warriors have already died. A death would just mean you re-spawning into your room... Also, Crazy, get out of here, go back to Final Destination. We have another newcomer, so get ready."

And there it flicks again. The other hand disappears... Final Destination, huh?

"Don't mind him, that's just my brother, Crazy. He's also a God... That reminds me, call me Master."

Strange names, not as strange as 'Chrom', though.

"So, would you like to join Super Smash Bros.? Even Naga approved for you to join, so please do."

Master knows Naga?! Well, I guess he would. They're both Gods after all.

"Oh, we also have a library full of information from everyone's universe, written by yours truly. If that isn't enough, then-"

To interrupt Master from further talking, I speak.

"I'll join! Yes, count me in!"

A library, with loads of unearthed knowledge just begging to be read? Imagine all of the reading, studying, indulging I can do about other universes... There's so much to learn, I'm beginning to like Super Smash Bros. already.

Not only that, but I can hone my skills as a Tactician through the experience of battle, too. Thank you, Based Naga.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now that we have your consent, you just have to clear our little trial."

Trial?

*flick*

Immediately after the flick, the atmosphere changes drastically. The warm, soothing bedroom scene is now a platform in the middle of space. Master and Crazy occupy the ends of the platform.

"... DEFEAT US!" Both passionately scream simultaneously.

I chuckle while I grab my Tomes and swords off of the ground. This'll be fun...

"Prepare yourself!"

 **Author's notes... (if you really want to call me an author. I'm not even that great. Low self-confidence is key)**

 **Oh, and that whole orange smoke thing is Toon Link's bombs, like I stated in the story. Try playing Sm4sh or Wind Waker and throw a bomb on the ground. You'll see what I mean.**

 **Villager x Toon Link? I don't even know...**

 **So this chapter took me about a month to write... What happened was I would start writing, stop, write, stop, write... Procrastination is key, my friends.**

 **So Chapter 2 was more of a segue of Robin's initiation into Super Smash Bros., which is essentially Classic Mode! Get it... Final Destination, a platform, Master and Crazy fighting you... Anyways... Guess that explains why the Ice Climbers aren't characters anymore (BURN... er, or in this case... FREEZE...) Because they couldn't beat Classic Mode...**

 **Fun fact, I've never been able to defeat Lvl 9 Classic mode despite my pretty high scores on For Glory... Artificial intelligence too OP, Sakurai pls nerf.**

 **Oh, and that whole Tharja transmutation circle thing. Yeah, that's just a reference to a certain anime. Hint: Alchemy.**

 **Oh, and I know some of this chapter wasn't First person POV of Robin. So, I just decided to put only dialogue in those parts, and not narration. Good enough?**

 **Anyways, I'd appreciate a review of any kind, so please to do so. It makes me tingle Inside, in a good way :)**

 **I got a lot more views on this mediocre Fanfic, too. I was expecting maybe a couple people to find my story, but over 100 people did. It may not be much to certain people, but I appreciate!**


End file.
